1. Field
The present disclosure relates generally to vehicles and, in particular, to a method and apparatus for identifying vehicles. Still more particularly, the present disclosure relates to a method and apparatus for identifying sets of vehicles for analysis.
2. Background
Traffic, such as aircraft, ships, and/or other vehicles often require guidance and direction to avoid undesired situations. For example, with aircraft, air traffic control services are provided by controllers that direct aircraft on the ground and in the air. Air traffic controllers provide directions to aircraft to prevent undesired situations from happening between aircraft. These undesired situations may include, for example, without limitation, two aircraft having less than a desired amount of separation between the aircraft, an aircraft entering an empty or occupied runway when authorization has not been given, and/or other undesired situations.
In addition, the flight crew of an aircraft make assessments about traffic the flight crew may perceive while onboard the aircraft. For example, the flight crew may assess traffic observed through aircraft windows or detected by onboard aircraft systems. The flight crew is responsible for the safety of the aircraft.
Movement of an aircraft during departure, flight, and approach phases may be managed by one or more ground-based facilities and/or the flight crew. Currently, the amount of space separating aircraft traffic is determined by the location of the aircraft and estimates made by human air traffic controllers and/or the flight crew based on the direction and flight paths of those aircraft in the traffic.
Around an airport, air traffic controllers give directions to aircraft to avoid undesired situations. Controlling the movement of aircraft traffic is a labor-intensive process that requires air traffic controllers to observe the air traffic, analyze the air traffic, and provide instructions to the aircraft. These types of operations require highly trained personnel to properly control air traffic. Further, the flight crew of an aircraft uses the directions and/or information provided by the air traffic controllers to maneuver the aircraft. The flight crew uses these directions and/or information in addition to the flight crew's assessment of the situation of the aircraft. In this manner, the flight crew may make the final decisions to avoid undesired traffic situations.
Thus, it would be advantageous to have a method and apparatus that takes into account one or more of the issues discussed above.